


You Can Run

by Drachenkinder



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Day 7: Food 11 July, Food Play, M/M, Mild Porn, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drachenkinder/pseuds/Drachenkinder
Summary: Humiliating food play for Loki.





	You Can Run

The syrupy jam left a track down the side of his chin, and splattered on his bare chest. It was too sweet, cloying and thick and his efforts to swallow the overlarge mouthful had resulted in the mess. It was only part of his humiliation. 

The Grandmaster swiped a finger through the spill and offered it back to him. Loki opened his mouth and sucked the stuff off, almost gagging at the taste. His eyes blazed in rage and need. He wanted to kill the softly smiling bastard who was tormenting him. He wanted the torment to continue. His tongue was gummy and stuck to the roof of his mouth as he swallowed again, trying to get saliva to thin the muck. He tensed against the light ropes holding him pinned. He could break them, tear them apart in an instant. Put his hands around the Elder’s throat and throttle the life out of him.

The golden eyes narrowed and the smile widened. Another heavy spoonful of jelly was offered.

“Hungry Lolo?...Want some more? All you have to do is ask…nicely this time.”

He didn’t want more. He hated the taste of the stuff. His stomach was on the point of rebellion. En had been feeding him spoonfuls of the berry preserve for far too long. His lips were stained blue by it and there splotches of the same dark color on his chest, his belly and at least one on his straining cock. 

He licked a sticky tongue over his lips. Bared his discolored teeth. Growled.

“That’s not nice Baby.” En said and brushed the back of his hand along the underside of Loki’s prick. 

The Grandmaster smiled as Loki shuddered in reaction. There was no longer any need for an aphrodisiac. He had mapped out Loki’s weakness and desires over the past few weeks. He knew exactly how far to push him. Besides, it so much more fun to have Loki do things he thought he hated, of his own free will. The man had such a need to be mastered, to have someone take him down. En just couldn’t resist making him admit his own desire to submit. Hence the restraints that didn’t really restrain him, the gentle suggestions when he craved commands and the torment of being made to beg for what he wanted forced upon him.

En shrugged at Loki’s silence and made to put the spoon back into the half full dish. 

“I guess we’re done then.”

Loki cleared his throat.

“Wait, no. Please.” He said. His voice wavering. He felt the blush heat his face.

En cocked his head, raised an eyebrow.

“Please what Kitten?”

Loki shut his eyes. He was truly going to kill En. Make him suffer. Fuck him till he begged for mercy. Take his heavy cock in his mouth and feel that thick length slipping over all the sticky sweetness.

He raised his head, met the amused golden gaze. Parted his blued lips.

“Please, En. Please, I’m still hungry. May I have some more?”

******

Alan Parsons Project  
You Can Run 

I know you're out there  
'cause I can feel ya  
Yeah I can feel ya trying to pull me down  
I know your kind  
You kinda like it  
When people tell ya not to come around  
Here's looking at ya  
Been nice to know ya  
I see the lines written on your face  
I wish you well  
But I gotta tell ya  
Ain't nothing human 'bout the human race

 

You can run  
But you can't look behind you  
You can hide  
But the truth's gonna find you

 

Some people fight it like some disease  
They carry secrets to an early grave  
They try to fake it  
While on their knees  
Never knowing what they really crave  
They got no values  
They got no soul  
No sense of purpose  
Nothing to believe  
Call me your friend  
Then steal me blind  
To me you're nothing but a common thief

 

You can run  
But you can't look behind  
You you can hide  
But the truth's gonna find you  
Holding us within this maze

**Author's Note:**

> Last of the Frostmaster week 2018 stories. For some reason the food story was the hardest to write. I tried three different takes on this prompt and this was the only one that would jell.


End file.
